


Three of Us

by AcidicMusings



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron and Alex are already in a relationship, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mostly porn, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicMusings/pseuds/AcidicMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It had been no secret that Jefferson was interested in Aaron, it seemed every chance he was able to touch him he did. It started with small pats on the back to a hand lazily sliding up his thigh when no one was looking.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In which Alexander Hamilton for once shares with Thomas Jefferson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three of Us

Aaron’s day has been more eventful then it has been in the last 3 years. It had started off fairly normal. He woke up, ate, went to his classes, and then spent some time with his boyfriend, Alexander, A.K.A his usual routine. How he ended wedged between Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton with both their hot mouths on his neck was not how Aaron expected to end up. It had been no secret that Jefferson was interested in Aaron, it seemed every chance he was able to touch him he did. It started with small pats on the back to a hand lazily sliding up his thigh when no one was looking.

  


All it took was for Aaron’s Political Science professor to assign them a group project on animal testing, of all things for this to happen. Alex and Aaron had partnered up as usual, but Jefferson slid his way in with the two and became part of the group. The tension between Alex and Jefferson continued to bloom from there and it wasn’t until the three of them being in Aaron’s small dorm room did things escalate.

  


With both their mouths on his neck leaving a wake of hickeys, everything to Aaron was a blur. Alexander glared at Jefferson and huffed “I thought I told you not to leave marks.”

  


“Whoops.” Jefferson said with a shit eating grin and went back to doing it. The two soon fell into a rhythm. Alexander’s kissing him while Jefferson is buried between Aaron’s legs sucking and nibbling on the inside of his sensitive thighs. “Please,” Aaron managed out using one hand told hold onto Alex’s arm that was wrapped around his waist to hold him still, while the other was buried in Jefferson’s corkscrews as he mouthed the base of his cock.

  


Jefferson and Alex tag teamed him into next year. One was always keeping Aaron on edge while the other kissed and whispered into his ear what they were going to do to him. Jefferson looked at Alex “How is this going to go?” He drawled out. Alex pushed Aaron against Jefferson’s chest “We’ll figure it out as we go,” replied the Nevisian with a small kiss to Aaron’s lips. Jefferson took the opportunity to press a finger into the other eliciting a surprised moan from Aaron. Soon three, thick fingers were stretching him and finger fucking Aaron making him melt. He tried not to jump when Alex tweaked a nipple “I think he’s ready,” his boyfriend threw in.

  


“I think he is too,” the other man agreed withdrawing his fingers making Aaron whine at the loss. Jefferson pressed the head of his cock against Aaron’s hole. He slowly sank down onto Jefferson while moaning contently at being filled. Alex, being Alex decided to shake things up.

  


It isn’t until Jefferson is slowly thrusting into Aaron does Alex slid a finger into his already stretched entrance. Aaron made a noise “A-Alex?” he cried uncomfortably.  
”Sh, give it a second,” Alex replied pressing the finger in to the knuckle making Aaron hurt worse. “Just relax.”

  


“Hamilton are you sure-“Jefferson started.

  


“Yes, he can do this,” Alex said quieting the two. He curled his fingers and stretched him slowly. Aaron’s heart beat hard against his chest as he attempted to keep his breath even and keep calm. Alex finally pulls his fingers out and presses his head against his entrance.

  


It’s in. Aaron hiccups because it **_hurts_**. Tears stream down his face as Alex kisses him softly. “It’s okay,” he said lovingly rubbing circles into Aaron’s hips with his thumbs with his thumbs. Jefferson peppers Aaron’s cheek with kisses and wiped his tears, “You can do it,” he murmured taking Aaron’s trembling hand. Alex slowly started moving and the pain reduces a small bit. He’s not fully in yet, but Aaron lifts himself to allow the two a new angle. Jefferson and Alex start to move in unison. One is pushing in while the other is pulling out making Aaron writhe in pleasure. Aaron trembles between the two as Jefferson presses against his sweet spot continually.

  


“Do you like this?” Alex groaned into Aaron’s ear as he thrusted in fully

.  


“Y-yes!” Aaron whimpered.

  


“What do you want?” One, Aaron’s not sure who, asks.

  


“ _Harder,_ ” he gasps out. Aaron’s head drops to Alex’s shoulder as they pound into him. Jefferson scraps his teeth against the back of Aaron’s open neck. Alex circles his hips driving him insane while Jefferson gives it to him straight and hard. Aaron reached to touch himself, but Alex caught his wrist and outright laughs. He held both of Aaron’s wrists as Jefferson reached to jack him off the rest of the way. Aaron sees stars when he finally releases and melts when Jefferson and Alex spill inside him.

  


\---------------

  


Jefferson slowly untangled himself from the two bodies next to him making Aaron groan at the loss of warmth. “Jeff-Thomas,” he said softly and reached out to grab the other’s wrist. Jefferson looked down “I uh,” he mumbled as Aaron dragged him back to his side on the bed earning some incoherent noise from Alex. Aaron pressed a small kiss to Jefferson’s lips.

  


“Stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone and thank you for reading my first fic! I'd appreciate it if you left suggestions, comments, and kudos
> 
> Like my fic? Stop by and let me know on tumblr @chutedeicarus


End file.
